


Sweet Relief

by orphan_account



Series: Little Roosters [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Braces, F/F, Fluff, Innocence, Kid!Arryn, Kid!Barbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate theschte schtupid thingscht." Barbara growled, arms folded across her chest. Her head was low and her eyes were narrowed, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. </p><p>Our favorite Canadian gets braces and hatescht the darned things with her life! How dare Arryn laugh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the series! 
> 
> Little Roosters
> 
> Not entirely sure how old each of them are/will be. I'm think Barb is nine and Arryn's eight. Around that age.
> 
> Next one I'm thinking Mavin where Michael earns a shiner and Gavin tries to defend his best bud's honor. I think you see how that'll play out. 
> 
> Or maybe a Matt/Jeremy/Kdin one where they're all waiting in line for the newest game for the DS (Gameboy, etc.) and some chaos ensues. 
> 
> Whaddya' think?

"I hate theschte schtupid thingscht." Barbara growled, arms folded across her chest. Her head was low and her eyes were narrowed, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. 

She heard a giggle from the girl in front of her. 

Arryn covered her mouth as she laughed, smiling as she looked at the 'thingscht' Barbara was grumbling about. 

"They're mechanical menancescht!" Barbara exclaimed, throwing her arms around in the air. 

"I'm sorry what are they?" Arryn asked, enjoying the teasing too much. 

Barbara blushed. 

"Schtut up!" 

Arryn held her sides as she began laughing, tears beginning to form as she tried not to fall to the floor. She was close to breaking into a uncontrollable fit. 

"Schtop laughing! It ischtin't funny, Arryn! I hate them!" The girl hissed with a scowl. 

The darn things hurt, too! 

The younger girl continued to giggle, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her smile was wide with lips up curled adorably. 

She could just kiss them! 

Barbara's eyes widened at the thought and her cheeks became a rosy red. What was that all about?! 

The flustered blonde tried to think straight. 

"U-uh. . .um. . .schto. . ." 

And then the greatest moment in history happened, one for all the books. 

Arryn Zech, the cute - no, stop! - Texan with hazel eyes and pink lips and an adorable - gah! - beauty mark near her lips _snorted_. 

Her hands slapped her mouth, the raven haired girl gasping in horror of the noise that just escaped her mouth. 

The two stared at each other in shock of what happened before Barbara broke into a conniption. She laughed even harder when Arryn looked at the ground with a pink blush as her black bang dropped below to curtain her face. 

"You-you - hah - _snorted_!" The blonde shouted. 

"I know. . ." Arryn replied shyly. "Please don't scream that out loud." 

"Oh no, dear, I'm not going to scream it. I'm going to broadcast how pretty that little piggy snort was!" Barbara responded, tapping Arryn's shoulder. 

The younger girl looked up to meet Barbara's eyes. 

"P-pretty?" 

"Yeah!" Barbara said simply with an open mouthed grin. 

Arryn blushed. 

"W-what's pretty about a snort?" 

"I don't know. But when you made it, it was one of the cutest things I've ever heard!" Barbara pulled her in for a hug, Arryn unsure of what to do. 

She nervously hugged back. 

"C-cutest?" 

"Besides your cheeks when they're the shade of lightish red." The blonde said, nuzzling her nose into Arryn's nape. The girl squeaked. 

"Oooooh my gawd!" Barbara melted as the yip reached her ears. "You are just _precious_." 

"Does that mean you forgive me for making fun of your braces?" Arryn asked, poking her best friend's cheek. The blonde pulled back and gave Arryn an intimidating stare. 

"They hurt, y'know that?" 

"S-sorry." Arryn apologized guiltily. 

"Nah it's fine! I'm just pulling your leg!" Barbara said, smacking Arryn on the arm earning her a glare - but it held no malice, the sheepish smile accompanying it gave it away. "But, y'know, some ice cream wouldn't hurt." 

Arryn rolled her eyes and bumped Barbara's shoulder with her own. 

"My treat." Arryn said. 

"You mean your mom's." Barbara corrected, hooking her arm around her Texan's. 

"Yeah yeah sure. You're really cute with a lisp." 

"Enough to give me a kischtp?" Barbara asked. 

Arryn giggled, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, her own raven mane spilling onto her friend's shoulder. Strands of yellow and black intertwined. 

"' _Kischtp_ '?" The Texan questioned. 

"Too much of a mood killer?" Barbara tilted her head. 

Arryn shook her head and left a peck on Barbara's lips, making the slightly taller girl blush. 

"Are you going to do that every time I kiss you?" Arryn asked. 

Barbara shrugged. 

"Guess we'll just have to find out. Now come on cowgirl, we have custard to eat!" Barbara announced, slipping a hand into the back pocket of Arryn's jeans.


End file.
